Intercambio
by Valerie Noel
Summary: Sasha Braus veía aquel nombre escrito en el papelito, aquel nombre que se sabía a la perfección. Mikasa Ackerman. Estaba feliz, si. Pero angustiada. No sabía que regalarle a aquella chica asiática. No quería darle algo sencillo, NO. Tenía que ser especial...algo que cada vez que lo viese, recordara que ella fue quien se lo dio. Y aquello especial, lo vio en una tienda. Sonrió.


**Titulo: **Intercambio.

**Serie/Anime: **Shingeki no Kyojin – Attack on Titan.

**Parejas: **MikaSha –MikasaxSasha.-

**Advertencia: **Universo alterno, un regalo un poco anormal.

**Disclaimmer: **Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor; Hajime Isayama.

En la clase del profesor Rivaille se había organizado un intercambio para estas fechas decembrinas. Fue milagroso que aquel profesor tan estricto les dejase hacer aquello a sus no tan queridos alumnos. En las manos del profesor, se hallaba un pequeño frasco que contenía los nombres de todos los adolescentes en su clase. Mientras que Rivaille agitaba el pequeño frasco, cada alumno pasaba a recoger un papelito para ver a quién le regalaría algo.

Sasha Braus veía aquel nombre escrito en el papelito, aquel nombre que se sabía a la perfección.

_Mikasa Ackerman._

Por un lado, la castaña estaba feliz, puesto que, ella sentía _cierta _atracción hacía la asiática y tal vez eso le ayudaría a decírselo. Sin embargo, también estaba algo angustiada al no saber qué regalarle exactamente. No podría ser algo simple, ¡tenía que ser especial, mucho muy especial!

"_Si tan solo supiera sus gustos…_" Pensaba algo abatida, Ackerman no era una persona que mostrase mucho sus gustos. Siempre seria y firme con los demás, a excepción de sus amigos; Eren y Armin. "_Me gustaría saber sobre ella, como lo saben ellos…_" Seguía con sus pensamientos, cuando los ojos le brillaron; tenía una idea.

"_¡Sasha tonta! ¿¡Cómo no se te ocurrió antes!?_" Se regañaba mentalmente mientras con la mirada buscaba a cierto chico de nombre Eren Jaeger. Lo encontró platicando animadamente con unos compañeros, sin Mikasa, otro punto a su favor.

-¡Hey, Eren! –Le llamó sentándose en la silla vacía a un lado del chico alemán.

-Hola Sasha. –Le saludo con una sonrisa. -¿Qué necesitas?

-Es sobre el intercambio….Me toco Mikasa y no sé que regalarle…tú eres muy cercano a ella, ¿no? –Jaeger asintió.- Me gustaría que me dijeras sus gustos…sólo para darme una idea de qué regalarle..

Eren puso una pose pensadora, haciendo memoria de los gustos de su hermanastra.-Pues…hace tiempo le regale la bufanda roja que siempre trae puesta, supongo que le gustó mucho y por eso siempre la usa. Creo que le gustan las bufandas. –Rió con notoria ingenuidad.- Puedes comprarle una o hacerla tú misma. –Finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa, Braus le imitó.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Feliz por saber que regalarle a Ackerman, Sasha volvió a su lugar a esperar que las clases terminarán.

Cuando el timbre se escucho, dando final a las clases, Braus salió corriendo hacia el centro comercial, en busca de una bufanda que le pudiera gustar a Mikasa.

Paso por muchas tiendas, viendo variedad de aquella prenda, sin embargo, ninguna le gustaría a Mikasa, o eso pensaba Braus. Un poco decaída, la de ojos cafés decidió pasar a una última tienda, antes de darse por vencida. Paso su mirada por toda la tienda y la vio; era una bufanda, pero no como las otras…esta era especial…muy especial.

"_Perfecta.._" Pensó Sasha al estar en la caja registradora pagando.

**OoOoO**

El día destinado para el intercambio, era el 24. Todos los alumnos de la clase 2-C e inclusive el profesor, estaban reunidos en un parque al no tener clases aquel día.

-Bien, mocosos, empecemos de una vez con su dichoso intercambio. Hoy es noche buena y tanto yo como ustedes no tenemos tiempo. –Hablo firme el profesor Rivaille. –Empieza, Annie. –Dicho esto, el intercambio comenzó.

Sasha estaba algo nerviosa, sus manos titiritaban con el regalo en ellas. Casi le da un infarto cuando oyó que ya era su turno.

-B-Bien….A mí me toco..¡Mikasa!..-La nombrada fue hasta donde Braus, quien le entrego el regalo.- Espero que te guste, me costó escoger algo para ti, es especial….feliz navidad…-Le dijo con una sonrisa. Mikasa solo miró el objeto entre sus manos y lo guardo. Lo abriría mas tarde.

Como comenzó, termino; rápido. Muchos se fueron con la sorpresa de que Eren Jaeger tuvo que regalarle algo al profesor Rivaille…¿Cuándo había puesto su nombre en el frasco? Todo un misterio…otros se fueron con una sonrisa al saber que _esa_ persona especial les regalo algo. Y otros, léase: Sasha, se fueron con la angustia al no saber si su regalo le había gustado a aquella persona.

**OoOoO**

Ya en la noche, mientras que algunos miraban los fuegos artificiales o comían, Mikasa se dispuso a abrir el regalo que recibió de Braus. Grande fue su sorpresa al saber que era. Una bufanda, una bufanda de color azul claro con estampado de….¿eso era una patata? ¿Dónde se conseguía una bufanda con una patata estampada en ella? Solo Sasha sabía…

Ackerman rió ante el regalo de la chica, era lindo en cierta manera. Cuando quiso volver a guardar la prenda, una pequeña notita llamo su atención.

"_Hey, Mikasa…_

_Espero que te haya gustado la bufanda, está linda, ¿no? ¡Te dije que era especial! Pero bueno…escribí esto para decirte que….Me gustas… Eres muy linda, ¡Hasta compartiría mi comida contigo! ¡No miento!...Me gustaría salir algún día contigo…Felices fiestas._

_-Sasha."_

Mikasa tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas. La idea de salir con Braus no era mala…después se lo haría saber, ahora tenía que ir con su familia. Pero antes…

**OoOoO**

-¿¡Mikasa!?

-¿Qué pasa, Eren?

-¿Por qué traes una bufanda con…?... ¿eso es una papa? ¿¡Qué!?

Ackerman rió ante la expresión de Jaeger.-Es especial…-Le contestó sin más, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa bajo aquella inusual prenda.

**N/A: **Holo.

Yo de nuevo con un MikaSha :D ¡En verdad son un amor! ¿Qué opinan sobre la bufanda con una patata? ¿Quieren una? ¡Porque yo sí! (?) XD Espero que les haya gustado, pasen una bonita noche buena y feliz navidad:D

_Felices fiestas_

**Tss Chüs.**


End file.
